


Quiet Noises

by kittys_devil



Series: Hurt_Comfort Bingo [14]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Poltergeists, hc_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He knows the sound he hears every night is not natural. It has to be the wind or the heater or something other than what his mind is trying to tell him it is. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Noises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_glitterz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/gifts).



> Written for HC_bingo: poltergeist square.
> 
> Only for I_glitterz will I write a pairing that I have no clue how to write!! :)

He knows the sound he hears every night is not natural. It has to be the wind or the heater or something other than what his mind is trying to tell him it is. When he hears the sound again tonight, he feels his heart race, reaching for the warm body next to him. He doesn’t really want to admit to being scared, but having Ray wrap his arms around him certainly makes him feel safer. Mikey doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when the screeching wakes him up, he screams as jumps out of bed, grabbing the wall for the light switch or something that will save him from the horror that he’s sure is hiding in the dark room.

Mikey feels the warm hands around his hips before he hears the soothing voice.

“I’m here, Mikey. Calm down, please.” Ray runs his lips softly along Mikey’s neck trying to calm his lover down. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I heard it again, Ray. It’s every fucking night. I just want _one_ fucking night where I’m not haunted. Why me? Tell me why I’m the only fucking one that hears it, the only one that spends days dreading the darkness of night and the spirit that haunts me for no fucking reason?”

Ray pulls Mikey closer, whispering soothing sounds in his ear as he runs his hands over his hips. “I’ll make it better, Mikey; somehow I’ll make it better for you.”

Even with all the doubt in his head, Mikey still finds the words oddly comforting.

~*~

It’s getting worse and worse. Mikey feels like he’s losing his fucking mind. Ray never hears it. Even the nights Ray stays awake trying to listen for whatever shit’s haunting Mikey, he never hears it. Those nights make things even worse for Mikey. Like this fucked up thing is all in his head, that he needs to be committed to the loony bin for this imaginary Casper the Ghost obsession that his brain seems to have.

But Mikey just _knows_ that it’s all real. Then he starts thinking that just maybe if he can find out the name of this thing that’s haunting him and save its soul or whatever crap those séance things do he will be able to finally sleep.

Of course he spends hours searching online. The whole do it yourself thing kind of freaks him out. Ray is right there with him, finding more and more about the house they live in. Maybe, just maybe, this will really work.

It’s finally decided. They’ll hire Madam Leota to come to their home. She gives Mikey and Ray a list of everything they need; candles, incense and a table. They set a date, clear their schedule, and get everything they need.

Mikey gets no fucking sleep the night before. Between the nerves and excitement and then the screeching that haunts him every night, he should’ve just stayed awake. He’s in the kitchen sipping his fifth or maybe seventh cup of coffee when Ray finally makes his way down to him. Kissing Mikey quickly, he pours a cup for himself before finally sitting next to his lover.

“Ready for today?” Ray asks him cautiously.

“As ready as I’m ever gonna be. Not like things can get any worse, right? I didn’t sleep at all last night. I just want to be done with it.”

They spend the rest of the morning trying to stay busy, but really just watching the clock until Madam Leota shows up.

~*~

The bedroom’s dark and Mikey feels really weird having Madam Leota in their private space. But as she put it, this needs to happen where the spirit haunts him the most. The three of them sit around the small card table covered with the dark table cloth and enough candles to open a fucking shop. The board on the table looks different than those children’s games they sell in the stores, but Mikey is pretty sure it works the same way.

Ray reaches over to Mikey, wrapping their fingers together and squeezing slightly. When Madam Leota starts to light the candles, Mikey feels his eyes slowly adjusting to the change in light. When she begins to chant Ray looks over at Mikey, raising his eyebrows.

All Mikey thinks is that this _has_ to work.

Mikey can see Ray biting his lip like he’s holding in a laugh as she moves her hands around the board she has laid out on the table. The whole scene looks like something out of a really bad horror movie, but instead this is Mikey’s fucked up life.

When Madam Leota begins to speak, her voice is distance and deeper. The words flowing out of her mouth aren’t like her at all, like she’s being possessed.

“Leave my home. You sleep in here like you own the place. My husband will be home soon and will harm you both if you don’t leave.”

Madam Leota’s eyes roll into the back of her head before she refocuses and looks at the men.

“That is all then.”

She packs up and leaves the two of them just sitting there in shock.

~*~

Mikey is relieved when they finally move into their dream home. Maybe it was meant to be, having the shitty two years in the home they thought was perfect. But this one is even more amazing.

The first night Mikey is on edge, waiting, almost expecting, for the screeching and the sounds. He wakes Ray up around midnight. Ray grabs him quickly soothing him just like he has every night for the last two years.

Mikey silences his worries with a deep passionate kiss. He feels Ray tense up before finally relaxing. Mikey moves in a little closer and lets his leg slip over Ray’s. He moans slightly when Ray pulls him closer, thrusting his tongue into Mikey’s mouth, getting the idea that finally this won’t be a worrisome night. Ray runs his hands down Mikey’s back until he’s pulling at the hem of his shirt. Breaking the kiss, Mikey sits up to pull the shirt over his neck. Ray leans up and grabs Mikey to rotate their positions with Mikey on his back while Ray claims his mouth again. He moves slowly down Mikey’s body tasting and enjoying every patch of skin like he never has before.

Ray slowly takes in Mikey’s body, finally having the time to cherish him. There’s nothing in the back of his mind but Mikey as he sucks at his nipples and leaves a trail of bite marks down his chest. The slower Ray moves, the faster Mikey pants. He’s whining and needing so much more. With a smirk on his face, Ray teases the trail of hair just beneath Mikey’s belly button before slipping his fingers into the waist band of Mikey’s pants.

Slowly, Ray slides them down to free Mikey’s aching cock. It’s red and flushed as Ray swirls his tongue around it before standing up.

“Ray…need…so much, just, please…” Mikey whines out, not even caring how desperate he sounds.

Ray slips out of his clothes and climbs back between Mikey’s legs. Wrapping his fingers around Mikey’s cock, Ray leans down to take the head into his mouth. Ray sucks slightly and slowly takes the length into his mouth. He moves up and down as Mikey’s whole body quivers bringing him so close to the edge. Ray let’s Mickey’s cock slip out of his mouth as he sits up to grab the lube out of the drawer. Slicking up his fingers, he teases Mikey before slipping two in, feeling the tightness pressing back against him. Ray moves them slowly as he watches Mikey beg for more and then Ray opens him up more, adding another finger while he suck a bud into his mouth and swirls his tongue.

Mikey rises off the bed toward that sweet warmth and moans out, “Fuck, just now Ray. Please…fuck..need.”

Ray slips his fingers out and pulls on Mikey’s hips to bring him closer. He slicks up his cock before sliding it into Mikey slowly. Holding onto Mikey's hips, his thrusts start out slow and long. Pressing one hand around Mikey’s hips he moves faster and wraps his hand around Mikey’s cock to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Mikey moans as his whole body shakes with need. The sounds coming out of his mouth get louder and needier and more incoherent as he gets close.

“Now Mikey, come for me, I need to feel it,” Ray moans out as his thrusts start to get erratic.

Mikey’s orgasm rushes through his body, leaving his ears buzzy and his entire body unable to move. He hears Ray moan out as his own orgasm flows through him.

When they’re cleaned up and lying back in bed all Mikey can think of is the quite sound as Ray holds him tighter, and Mikey’s happier than he has ever been to be free of the noises that have haunted him for so long.


End file.
